The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to the concurrent use of multiple resource access technologies to communicate with a wireless network. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. In some wireless networks, a user equipment (UE) may be capable of supporting multiple resource access technologies concurrently. For example, a UE may simultaneously transmit data over a wireless local area network (WLAN) link and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) link. In traditional systems, uplink resources for a UE on the LTE link may be controlled by an eNodeB (eNB). On the other hand, access to WLAN resources is traditionally collision-based, and no such scheduling occurs. Thus, when a UE is concurrently connected to WLAN and LTE wireless links and has uplink data to transmit, there may be a need to determine the amount of uplink data to transmit over the LTE link and the WLAN link respectively.